


An Ultimate Combination

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, HonoNico?, Humor, NicoHonoYou might have been my unknown desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Nico is the universe's number one idol. Honoka and You steals her thunder and drags her out to sea.





	An Ultimate Combination

**Author's Note:**

> This happens when three of my best girls and best catchphrases combine.
> 
> (And the fact that I'm writing at 2-3am in the morning)
> 
> May you enjoy. XD

A Love Live event. A gathering of school idols all over the world, but for now, Japan. The event was rather special this time round as two amazing nine girls idol group was invited to stand on stage together.

Introductions, performances, games and skits from each group was a promise, but such a miraculous get together calls for unexpected happenings – the universe's number one idol, Yazawa Nico found herself under the spotlight of the grand event and grand stage. Not alone however, as her friend and group's leader Kousaka Honoka, and the rivaling group's brimming with energy costume designer, Watanabe You was on it with her. In front of her. Though more on right side of stage so they aren't blocking her in any way.

The petite school idol held back a frown as she knew she was more than capable of stealing all the fans attention. Nico is not the universe's number one idol for nothing after all!

Nico puts on a huge and cute and  _perfect_  smile of an idol, both hands ready in her signature pose, raised to the sides of her head, a practiced head tilt and, "Nico-Nico-"

"Fighto da-"

"Yousoro~!"

The moment Honoka and her overzealous smile cut Nico off from finishing her brilliant and  _should not be interrupted_  greeting, Nico shouts at the clueless gingerhead. And when Honoka just continues doing the salute with the equally sinful ash-brunette, Nico was even angrier to be ignored.

So she grabs the still smiling and now waving to the audience oblivious gingerhead by the top of her school uniform to shake some sense into the girl. "Don't cut me off! Don't ignore me!"

Honoka simply laughs happily, not affected by the violent treatment. "Nico-chan, don't be so stiff. Join us~ Right, You-chan?"

The girl with sailor blood flowing within salutes eagerly to her new comrade in passion and energy. "Let's go out to sea together!"

The gingerhead still being grabbed by the collar had sparkles in her sky blue eyes. "That sounds like fun!"

Nico frowns at the ridiculous conversation. "How so?! Why would we even!? Honoka!"

The my-paced gingerhead pulls her senior along as You runs off stage to wherever her boat is. Nico sighs but resigns to fate that she has to be the one to take care of their carefree leader this time; we wouldn't want Honoka ending up on the news "Muse Leader lost at sea" or "Muse Leader and Aqours Designer: Went on a cruise and never came back" was something Nico was thinking of as she allowed Honoka to drag her to an unknown destination with another school idol.

"Thankfully Rin isn't here too. I don't have enough hands and energy to control those two idiots." Nico speaks aloud an afterthought as Honoka continued pulling her out of the dome and further to who knows where with You.

Somewhere backstage, "Nya?! Rin feels like someone just talked about Rin!"

**Author's Note:**

> NicoHonoYou in the making. Hahas. XD Just kidding. (Unless you want me to...)
> 
> This was simply a very random creation from thinking of my favourite girls and their call and responses. XD Plus me wanting them on stage together. *w*


End file.
